Shattered Glass and Jagged Remains
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: He was just like them. Another child who lost their parent on that fateful day. He was a lost soul, wandering for years, not knowing that there were others like him. Call it Fate or simple coincidence, but the day he met a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel, was also the day he found his place in the world; Right by his side.. Except, he didn't know that bit back then. Natsu/OMC.
The beast stared down at a small whimpering bundle and curiously frowned at the pathetic little thing. "Why do you _weep_ , Child?" It rumbled, recognising the smell, chest rising up as puffy white clouds streamed out of its nostrils.

"I-I don't know!" It stuttered, unfurling itself from a crouch to reveal a young boy. "I-I.. uhm..." He trailed off, not meeting the gaze of the enormous figure, not out of fear but embarrassment. "I-I don't w-want to b-be alone a-anymore," he hiccuped, tears once again escaping his eyes, which shone a clear marble, and loosely rubbed them with his knuckles.

"I ask; why do you weep, Child?"

The boy paused in his ministrations and stumbled back as the figure stomped a giant scaly hand in front of him. He fell back and peered up at the majestic being, eyes wide in shock and awe. "W-Wha..?" He gaped, sitting up and crossing his legs. "I'm lonely and I don't like it!"

It sighed and slowly bent its head down to be eye level with the child and spoke, "Child, there are many things we do not like yet have to deal with; that is part of what makes an Adult."

The boy openly stared up at It in sheer bewilderment before he suddenly scrambled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the majestic being.

"B-But...!" He paused to purse his lips and brought his hand down to stare at it in concentration before raising it again with all five fingers stretched wide open. "I'm only _five_!"

It bowed his head as an apology once witnessing the boys exclamation. "Right you are." It raised its head not but a second later after it heard the child whimper. "Why the long face?" It asked, blinking its jagged eyes at him, confused on why the boy was suddenly so sad after his enthusiastic display.

"... Huh?" The child mumbled, sniffling as he looked into those serpent-like eyes in confusion at its words.

"What has _upset_ you again, Child?" It mused, simplifying its sentence so he could understand it.

He looked at It with glistening eyes and pouting lips as he graced the giant with an answer. "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" He accused, lip suddenly quivering at the mere thought of being alone again.

"No, I won't," the larger being sighed, eyes closing as it shook it's scaly head to emphasize his decision.

"P- _Promise_?" The boy whispered, taking a step forward to lay his small hand on the large hand of the fantastical beings.

"Yes. Now what is your name, Child?"

He tilted his head back to try and keep eye-contact as he shyly tugged on his tattered shirt with his free hand. "I don't have one.."

Its chest rumbled as it hummed to itself, eyes peering down at the child as if looking for something in him. "Then how about I give you one, _hmm_?"

His eyes lit up at its words and a beaming smile lit up on his face. "R- _Really_?!" He chirped, putting both of his hands onto the beast' as he bounced on his feet.

"Indeed." It chuckled at his enthusiasm and inhaled, making his chest puff out and it raised its head, ruffled its wings as it opened its mouth and roared, "Demetrius you shall be called, and a Dragon-slayer you shall be _come_!"

* * *

 **• フェアリーテイル •**

* * *

He stood high up on a mountain, eyes glazed over as the memory wormed its way up from the depths of his mind. "You _promised_ ," he mumbled, drawing in a sigh as he loosely shook his head, peachy locks fluttering onto his cheeks and brushing against his eyes.

"It's in the past, Demitri," he muttered to himself, shifting the bag on his shoulder to keep it from fall off. "Where to no-... _What the hell was that_?" He stumbled on his feet at the miniature earthquake and quickly scanned his surroundings to try and figure out what in the _hell_ caused the quakes.

He frantically blinked as his marble eyes lay upon a gigantic spider like device and he had to rub his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. "WHAT THE BLOODY _HELL_ IS THAT?!" He screeched, taking a few steps back from the cliff's edge lest he fall off from the quakes.

"Th-... _That is crazy_!" He spluttered, fingers quickly working to pull his hair into a long ponytail as he clipped his fringe back atop his head. "This isso not happening..." He groaned at the ground shaking again and figured that every time that... _thing_ took a step, the earth shook.

"Why am I even still her-" he broke off his sentence and furrowed his eyebrows as a strong wind passed and his nose wrinkled in confusion. "What is that _smell_?" His nose wiggled as he sniffed the air to try and pick up that strange and foreign scent again. "Was I imagining that?" He mumbled, tapping a finger to his chin.

After a few seconds he frantically shook his head. "Nope!" He chirped, smile breaking out onto his face. "There's no mistaking it." He grinned, oozing happiness. "There's _definitely_ a Dragon over there."

* * *

 **• フェアリーテイル •**

* * *

He had suddenly found himself frowning upwards as he lay at the feet of the mechanical spider- which, now that he got a closer look at it, seemed to inhabit a whole frickin' _Town_ on top of it.

"Now how am I going to get up there?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and slumped his shoulders at the distance. "If Crystanthium were here, he could fly me up!" He whined, childishly pouting at the thought. "Maybe if I-!"

" _HEEEEEEY_! YOU!"

He yelped at the shout and whipped his head left and right to find where the voice came from and confusedly tilted his head as he blankly blinked when the search came up empty. "I think I'm going cra-!"

"UP HEEEEEERE!"

His mouth lay agape as his eyes locked onto a figure floating in mid-air-no, he was flying.

"HOW EVEN-?" He stared, flabbergasted before he pointed an accusing finger at him, spluttering nonsense to himself about how it wasn't fair that this mysterious boy could fly and he couldn't.

The boy had cupped his mouth and shouted, "HAPPY!" While pointing his thumbs behind him.

His jaw nearly hit the ground as the boy turned around to show a blue... _Cat_? Oh, yeah. A Cat...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screeched, pushing his head back so his chin lay against his chest. "What even?!" He squawked, face scrunching up in disbelief. " _Seriously_? A Cat?!" He said, absolutely amazed as he bemusedly shook his head. "A _flying_ Cat, Demetri," he mumbled to himself. "Get it _right_."

He lightly slapped his cheeks to get rid of his shock and quietly cleared his throat only to shout, "YOU THINK YOU COULD GIVE ME A LI-" his eyes suddenly bugged out of their sockets at the sudden appearance of a humongous snake and he deadpanned at the boy with the flying cat. "YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A _FIGHT_?!"

He stumbled back in shock as something purple, and very foul smelling, seemed to spew out of the snake? And at the flying boy.

Whatever. He still couldn't believe this guy. Who the hell stops to have a conversation with a stranger while simultaneously _fighting_?!

... _This guy, apparently._

The flying cat and his companion didn't seem to hear him and proceeded to engage the snake in comba- is that a _man_?!

He groaned at the sight. " _Really_? A man on top of a flying snake?!" He cried, folding in on himself as he saw the boy shoot a stream of _fire_ out of his mouth. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
